


Reunion

by LiliesandSin



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/pseuds/LiliesandSin
Summary: Leia goes with Luke to confront Lord Vader at the end of "Return of the Jedi". Luke is knocked out by Lord Vader, and Leia confronts Vader alone.A brief fic written in a burst of inspiration. Sorry it's so short; I just had a brief scene I wanted to type out.





	Reunion

"My daughter," Vader whispered. "My daughter. Leia."

He wondered that he hadn't seen it before. The resistant glare, the thoughtful eyes, her height and stance- it _screamed_ that she was Padme's daughter, that she was _his_ daughter. He'd thought that he'd only had one child; he'd thought he understood everything when he met Luke. How Padme had died ( _screaming, in his nightmares she was always screaming_ ), and how Obi had hidden Luke from Vader.

"What in the galaxy are you _talking about_?" Leia was furious. The lightsaber in her hand _blazed;_ she stood protectively over Luke's form. Behind Vader, he could hear the emperor, cackling. Vader felt as though he were talking to Asokha; as if his old apprentice had come back in the form of his daughter to haunt him, to remind him how he'd failed.

 _How I failed._ He felt weak.

"So," Sidious hissed. "So you have a daughter, _and_ a son. Do you think they will both be Jedi?" He laughed again, breaking out into hacking and coughing a moment later.

"Leia," Vader said. He held his lightsaber out in front of him, a glowing wall between the two of them. "Why have you come? You had more common sense than your brother; you should have known that his plan would never work."

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but your mind-tricks will never work," Leia said. "Surrender, Vader, or I will use this... _thing_ to cut out your throat." She jabbed the air with the saber demonstrably. Despite her bravado, Vader could fear her fear. Again, in his mind's eye, he could see Asokha; brave, beautiful Asokha; his sister in the order, his padawan.

Vader was troubled.

"Ahhh.... so there are two of them for you to choose from," Sidious cackled. "Who would you prefer to live? Your peace-loving Jedi son? Or your strong-willed warrior daughter? Either would be a great weapon for the dark side, but both would be far too much."

The confusion that Vader sensed in Leia vanished. Her back straightened. "You're my father," she said. She sounded surprised. "I know your name. Anakin."

It was Anakin's turn to be shocked. He let the lightsaber drop. "How... how do you know that?" He asked.

"Vader!" Sidious snapped from the throne. "Vader, you must kill one of them! I will not have them both alive!" He sounded hoarse. "Kill one, or I will choose for you!"

 _"Anakin."_ Asokha seemed to be speaking inside his head; the voice of a girl, a Jedi, he'd forgotten. " _Anakin, how could you?"_

"By your command," Vader said. He lifted his saber. He would kill Luke- no, Leia, the woman, his daughter, who looked so much like Padme, a reminder of his failure- but no, how could he kill her? The last remnant of his wife, his own daughter?

 _"Anakin, how could you_?" Padme was whispering. " _Anakin. Anakin. Anakin."_

He felt as if Asokha was watching him. He felt as if Padme was standing in front of him. He felt trapped by the ghosts of his failures.

"KILL HER." The emperor's voice rose. "KILL HER. KILL HER."

Leia raised the lightsaber, baring her teeth. "Just _t_ _ry_ it you piece of shit shadow-spawn!"

"KILL HER-"

 _"You absolute bitch."_ Asokha's voice, hurting, furious. _"you absolute bi-"_

Vader spun, and he threw the lightsaber at Sidious.

Sidious screamed.


End file.
